


(почти) дома

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «От Дейва ждали чего-то красного, жаркого, опасного — как его Край Лавы и Часовых Механизмов. Дейв создал ещё одну Землю»
Relationships: John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider





	(почти) дома

— Похоже на Землю? — улыбается Джейд, глядя на сотворённую Дейвом планету.  
— Типа того, — кивает тот, пряча взгляд за тёмными стёклами.  
Дейв не перестаёт отгораживаться даже после завершения Игры, и никто не может его за это винить.

Джон создаёт причудливый мир, полный оттенков синего: аквамариново-лазурное небо, огромные океаны, пышные кроны деревьев с голубовато-зелёными листьями, под сенью которых снуют туда-сюда довольные ящерицы, поглядывая на неспешно проплывающие края облаков. И, конечно, светлячки: их Джон полюбил особенно, и теперь стайки мерцающих созданий светят над планетой не хуже звёзд.

Роуз задумчива, её лицо — лицо архитектора, силой мысли вынужденного возводить сложнейшие конструкции, утончённо сочетающие в себе классические формы наследия прошлой жизни и функциональность. Из скал вырастают готические замки, дробясь сложными арками и барельефами, ощетиниваясь острыми шпилями. В равнинах из-за сиренево-сизого тумана показываются округлые античные постройки, рёбрами встают колонны, поддерживающие правильные геометрические формы. В океанах — для кого? — хитиновым скелетом собираются белые камни, обкатанные водой до идеала, собирающиеся в храм неведомой цивилизации, никогда не существовавшей нигде, кроме воображения Роуз.

Джейд не может без жизни, и зелёного на её планете больше, чем на любой другой: это бесконечные джунгли, леса, горы, достаточное количество воды — но нет, не слишком много, она по горло сыта океаном! Всё это богатство — для животных. Мохнатые, пушистые, чешуйчатые, когтистые, с панцирями или без — Джейд нравятся все без исключения, разве что при виде кошек она нервно шевелит ушами и словно становится в боевую стойку, но тут одёргивает себя и смеётся.  
Для неё дикие звери — отличные напарники для игр в догонялки.

От Дейва ждали чего-то красного, жаркого, опасного — как его Край Лавы и Часовых Механизмов.  
Дейв создал ещё одну Землю.  
Голубой шарик, на котором угадывается знакомый узор материков и океанов, белеют полярные шапки, плывут аморфные громадины облаков. Дейв не помнит наизусть ни географию, ни биологию, но он знает, чувствует — там те же животные, те же растения, те же места и города, только нет ни одного человека.  
Дейв находит безмолвный (почти настоящий) Техас, пролетает над забитыми (неподвижными) машинами улицами, отыскивает нужный дом, отсчитывает этажи и открывает окно комнаты, заваленной хламом: вертушками, высушенными древними (недавно созданными) останками тварей. Он падает на потёртый (новый) диван в гостиной и запрокидывает голову, закрывая глаза.  
Солнечные лучи пробиваются даже сквозь тёмные линзы, даже сквозь веки. Дейв медленно выдыхает, пока свет (чужого) Солнца греет кожу, замирает и, кажется, безумный бег времени наконец-то остановился.  
Дейв (почти) дома.


End file.
